


【山花/白魏】孤星

by pyramusy



Category: Real Person Fiction, 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyramusy/pseuds/pyramusy
Summary: *白Rap/魏全能*破镜重圆，狗血且OOC
Relationships: 白敬亭/魏大勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【山花/白魏】孤星

1.  
魏全能成为MG娱乐的练习生纯属意外。

他原本和朋友一起报名参加了某个户外露天唱歌比赛，酷暑盛夏，大太阳明晃晃挂在天上。梧桐树上的知了叫得比音响还大声。魏全能拿着印满广告的小扇子挥到手酸，心想自己为了挣个几百块真是太不容易了。他和一堆人挤在后台，一个破旧的塑料棚子里，不仅不避暑，还额外有蒸笼的效果，排在他前面的那人还没上去唱就中暑晕倒了。魏全能看着工作人员七手八脚地把人扶出去，赶紧又喝了一口盐汽水。

朋友的名次并不理想，基本上和奖项无缘，俩人的希望都落在魏全能身上，五百块的奖金规划得清清楚楚。魏全能上台时还穿着校服，蓝白色短袖配运动短裤和球鞋，头发被晒化了似地贴在额头。火辣的阳光直直地拍在他脸上，晒得他几乎睁不开眼，迷迷糊糊就唱完一整首歌，连话筒都热得烫手。他甫一下台就被拦住了，对方像刚从空调房里出来周身一股冷气，递过来的名片也凉飕飕的。魏全能抹了一把快要滴进眼里的汗水，看见名片上印着「MG娱乐」四个大字。

“你很有潜力，但是在这儿最多只能赚两百，来我们公司，以后能赚大钱。”

最后他们还真拿了两百块，对于中学生来说是笔不小的费用。那张名片被魏全能塞进口袋里，不小心和裤子一起进了洗衣机。等他想起来一跃而起冲进洗手间打开盖子把它捞出来时已经皱巴巴成了一团。魏全能思前想后，偷偷摸摸用楼下公用电话打了过去。

MG娱乐的总部在M市，魏全能下车后顺着指示牌往高铁站出口走。他全身上下的行李就一个双肩包，兜里揣着平时省吃俭用攒下的五百块钱。传说中的负责人把他接到练习生宿舍楼，一路上与好几个练习生擦肩而过，模样都很小，看上去还是小孩子。魏全能傻乎乎朝他们笑，只有一个人拿正眼瞧他。

他对练习生和偶像全无了解，每日清淡如水的菜单和墙上的体重标准刺激着他的神经，从早到晚无休止的上课与练习几乎让他累到倒头就睡，每月的评级分数像一座大山压在他肩上。他躺在双面镜子的舞蹈房地板上，汗珠几乎顺着额角在耳朵旁积成一汪水。舞蹈老师只留给他一个怜悯的眼神，好像这个场景已经见了无数次似的说，“一会儿把地拖干净，踩着水滑倒受了伤又要比别人进度慢了。”

魏全能闭上眼睛都能感受到天花板炽热的灯光，他问我能只唱歌吗，我还会点吉他。舞蹈老师不屑地说，那你可以立刻走人，隔壁WC娱乐的大门随时为你敞开。

MG娱乐三年里推出了两个团，都和魏全能无关。他的舍友来来去去，唯有他一直睡在双人宿舍靠窗的那张床上，看着窗外劈开蓝天白云的树枝发呆。走廊里经过一阵凌乱的脚步声，是隔壁房间即将出道的小偶像回来收拾东西，要搬去带院子的大宿舍了。魏全能打开门和他们打了声招呼说了几句恭喜的话，几个小孩围上来抱住他倒有些恋恋不舍。他在练习生里人缘还不错，平时笑眯眯的看上去就很好相处，一举打破了公司魔鬼前辈暴力后辈的谣言。小孩们离开后，魏全能去了部长办公室。他有点忐忑，敲门的劲儿用大了，指节隐隐作痛。甄部长正在看电视，娱乐新闻头条都是MG娱乐的新男团。魏全能背对着电视机，和甄部长说他想继续念书，九年制义务教育的结束也阻断不了他学习的热情。

甄部长瞥了他一眼说随你，但学费MG娱乐是不会掏的。

白天训练的时间被大幅度压缩，魏全能挤出晚上的时间来往于宿舍和专科学校，每天都是压着门禁飞奔回来。如果不坐公车，他会穿过一个小广场，在两条小型商业街的中央，还有个小型喷泉配合着俗气的灯光秀尽职尽责地表演。通常周五晚上会有一些歌手在喷泉前面放个音响架个麦唱几首流行歌曲，吉他包摊在最前面，里面统统都是一枚枚硬币。偶尔会遇到阔绰的人丢个十几来块，那么歌声会持续得久一些。魏全能喜欢这一刻，他和驻足的人群站在一起，静静地听着朴实的街头音乐。远处马路传来的汽车喇叭就像是和声，让歌浸润了城市的烟火。

他虔诚地扔了十块钱，手里还捧着一盒吃了一半的章鱼烧。维持身材计划在美好的周五被暂时搁置，他想拥抱垃圾小吃和碳酸饮料，什么色拉红薯烫蔬菜全都抛到脑后。商业街尽头还藏着一个小小的庙宇，魏全能擦擦嘴扔了纸巾，在庙里的小窗口很俗地求了一个平安符。

等魏全能踩着最后一个音符回到宿舍楼斜对面的转角时才猛然意识到早就过了门禁的时间。漆黑的大楼在夜色里像是头深渊巨兽静静蛰伏，魏全能衡量了被通报批评和翻墙头仍有生存机会之间的利弊后毅然决然绕到后门旁边的矮墙，踩着几块砖，手撑着墙，用力翻了上去。

然而爬上去那一刻他就后悔了。连练习生都不愿踏足的被废弃的后院里，他和后辈里最炙手可热的未来之星白Rap面面相觑。小孩儿穿着一件宽大的T恤倚着后院角落里一棵梧桐树干，月光从薄云中透出来，让魏全能看清了对方一张青涩却漂亮的脸。然而让魏全能诧异的是男孩儿手里星星点点的火光，在昏暗的小院子里尤为扎眼。

白Rap显然也被吓了跳，他呆呆地看了魏全能几秒后又立刻移开视线，故作淡定地说道，“你想去告状的话就去吧。”

半响后魏全能才慢慢开口，“……那个，你能不能拉我一把，我下不来了。”

2.  
白Rap成为MG娱乐的练习生顺理成章。

他不怎么爱读书，考试力求低分飘过，超过65分都算超常发挥。上课的时候不是在睡觉就是在琢磨音符和歌词，老师也拿他没辙，只能把他扔到靠窗的角落里——一般都是动画片里主角的位置。白Rap托腮看着外面排队跑操场的学生，第11次打了个大哈欠。

白Rap的老爸以前是个地下Rapper，小火过一把，在livehouse里能开出场子的那种。他小时候经常跟在男人屁股后面被放置在一个又一个大同小异的后台，在喧闹的音乐声和撕心裂肺的歌声里写作业。小孩儿在本子里计算着鸡兔同笼，老爸在光怪陆离的灯光里回忆爱恨情仇。他放下笔，从高脚凳上跳下来跑到能看清舞台的角落里，鼓手在不远处全身心投入的演出，咚咚咚砸在白Rap幼小的心里激荡起阵阵涟漪。

初升高的家长会是白Rap人生的转折点。老爸一回家就他把被老师没收的歌词本摔在桌上，从里面掉出一张MG娱乐练习生报名表。白Rap老实地坐在书桌前准备迎接枪林弹雨，结果就听见自家老爸问，“你居然想去作偶像？”

白Rap挠挠脸，“那倒也没有，但我想唱Rap。但只会Rap也没有用啊……”

两个人扯皮了十几分钟，最后还是老爸妥协了，不过要求白Rap至少把高中念完，还有就是不管火不火必须要出道。曾经的Rapper万万没想到自家儿子一脚踩进娱乐圈鄙视链最后一环，但他是个开明的家长，最多就是晚上床头柜的烟灰缸填满罢了。

白Rap进MG娱乐之前公司刚刚推出新男团发行了出道单曲，可惜不温不火，榜单靠着粉丝砸钱勉强挤到第一名，维持了三天就掉到五名开外，数据更是被从隔壁WC娱乐出道的solo歌手吊打。对此甄部长倒是淡定得很，他手里还有很多优秀苗子，不怕整不出一个天团来。白Rap可能就是他实现宏图伟业的棋子之一，小孩的「入学考试」成绩还挺亮眼，除了跳舞拿了E。他的课表因此和别人错开，每天大半的时间被舞蹈老师鞭挞。

遇到魏全能那天，白Rap练习到很晚，去收拾衣服和包时发现不知道被谁划得一塌糊涂，一看就是练习生之间霸凌的低级手段。小孩儿把破破烂烂的衣服扔进垃圾桶，又从旁边没关紧的衣柜里拿出一件别人的干净T恤换上，面无表情地甩了门离开。一路上他越想越不爽，躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着，爬起来从抽屉旮旯里摸出一包香烟。这是他之前从老爹那儿翻出来准备学习凹造型用的，没抽过，也不知道什么味道。白Rap蹑手蹑脚穿过走廊下楼，推开玻璃门一下被温热的夜风包裹。他从烟盒里抽出一支烟，打火机按了好几次才打出火，笨手笨脚地点了烟，还没放进嘴里就看到墙头上多了个人。

他是知道魏全能的，练习的时候、吃饭的时候、甚至洗漱的时候都能听到别人在谈论他，一个风趣的、热情的、温柔的可两次都没能出道的悲情人物。白Rap很难把这些与现在坐在后院矮墙上的人联系在一起。他迟钝地盯着魏全能，又想起手里夹的烟，想到刚才发生的事情，自暴自弃地说你想去告状的话就去吧。

可是魏全能却向他伸出手，背后是月影绰约，星河垂幕。

第二天吃饭的时候，魏全能端着盘子坐到白Rap面前。小孩儿一个人坐在落地窗旁边的位置埋头啃红薯，魏全能把两碗汤搁在桌上，自己碗里盛着鸡肉色拉。

白Rap抬起头，嘴角还沾着点红薯，“……学、学长？”

魏全能差点让菜叶子呛到，“叫什么学长，叫名字就行。”他环顾四周，压低声音说，“哥哥和你商量个事儿哈，昨天晚上你就当没见到我，好不好？”

也许是窗户边太阳晒得太热，又或许是他饿到出现幻觉，怎么平平淡淡的一句话愣是从尾音听出些撒娇的味道。白Rap借着思考的几秒钟飞快打量着魏全能，他的头发有点卷，不知道是不是天然的，眼睛不大可笑起来的弧度很可爱，哦对了，他笑起来的时候唇角还有梨涡。白Rap从思考变成当机，魏全能以为自己惹对方生气了，抓了抓头发又说，“我也当没看到你，咱俩扯平行不行？”

周围的窃窃私语大多围绕着他俩，练习生之间的小团体在吃饭时划分得淋漓尽致。比如白Rap和魏全能后面那桌是何美男和撒微笑，隔了一条走廊是大主唱、贾跳舞和陈舞蹈，斜后方是一个人占了四个位子的甄C位。魏全能把这些都当作耳旁风，他托着腮看白Rap喝完汤，俩人收盘子刚起身，三四个练习生围上来，为首的那个长得高高壮壮的，要不是魏全能眼疾手快白Rap就被他一巴掌推回椅子里了，“白Rap你偷我衣服！”

白Rap连白眼都不想给他，“甄部长知道你有剪别人衣服和包的习惯吗？”

魏全能把小孩儿拉到身后，“要不我们去看监控？”

对方瞪了半天最后悻悻地走了，魏全能拍拍白Rap肩膀说记得把衣服还给人家，这T恤不好看也不适合你。白Rap「哦」了一声，又说更衣室才没有监控。

“我知道呀，他真好骗。”魏全能笑眯眯说。

回白Rap宿舍的路上要先经过魏全能的房间。他还没有新室友，另一张床铺干干净净。白Rap踌躇了会儿还是站在一边，乖巧得不得了。此时的魏全能当然不会知道白Rap的乖只持续了半年都不到，后来像剥颗洋葱似地剥掉名为老实、乖巧、听话等等好小孩的伪装，里面才是小孩儿真实的灵魂，飞扬又乖张。

魏全能从橱里拿出一件印了个布朗熊的T恤给白Rap，“你先穿这个吧。还有啊，你才几岁就学人家抽烟，嗓子还要不要啦？”

白Rap刚想说他没抽，想抽的劲儿都被你吓没了，可对上魏全能亮晶晶的眼睛他就闭上嘴巴，胡乱地点点头，什么话都不说了。

3.  
一个月后白Rap的舞蹈评级从E升到C，顺理成章地和魏全能在一个班。他一踏进舞蹈房所有人的目光齐刷刷钉在他身上，白Rap只当没看见找了个角落自己拉伸。魏全能正在另一头帮何美男压腿，何美男是整个班最小的才16岁，白皮肤大眼睛，长了一张娃娃脸，说起话来也是南方人软糯的口音。他隔着人群看了看白Rap，小脑袋凑到魏全能身边，“那不是你弟吗？”

“什么我弟？别占人便宜啊……”魏全能也跟着转头往那儿看，人缝里只有白Rap黑T恤的背影，不是他那件布朗熊的，不知为何魏全能就有点别扭。

“我看之前你们两个一直都在一起呀。”何美男深蹲了三次，锤着大腿又嘀咕着自己不喜欢跳舞。

魏全能说那是因为人小孩儿刚进来没多久就被欺负了他看不下去，何美男用胳膊肘顶了顶他小声说道，“我听撒哥哥说，下次男团是7个人呢。白Rap估计能占个位置，不知道我和撒哥哥行不行……”说到后面话题又扯到撒微笑身上，魏全能就没在听了，他的心思一半落在白Rap身上，一半想着七人男团，直到老师进来了才懵懵地走到自己的位置上站好，斜后方就是白Rap。

白Rap垂着眼睛，透过面前的大镜子注视着魏全能的一举一动。男孩子瘦高个儿，长胳膊长腿，随便一个动作就能带起一阵风，吹得白Rap心神荡漾。他努力把自己的目光扯开，盯着木质地板的缝隙，跟着音乐完成一次又一次枯燥的练习。

双人舞选搭档的时候，周围的人都躁动起来，只有白Rap站在原地。他不想选别人，也没有人敢和他组队，他平时就是个独行侠，满脸写着我不好惹。倒是有些人围到魏全能身边，一口一个哥哥喊得亲热。白Rap在心里狠狠哼了一声，磨磨蹭蹭也走上去，伸出胳膊愣是从三五个人中间抓住魏全能的手腕，“哥。”

这一声把魏全能心都喊化了。他恍惚了几秒回过神，冲着其他弟弟们抱歉地笑笑，任由白Rap把自己拉出包围圈走到小角落里。

白Rap问，“你为什么不选我？”

魏全能说，“你选我了呀。”

三四点的时候窗外雷声隆隆，不一会儿便天降暴雨，豆大的雨珠把窗玻璃砸得噼啪响。滚滚浓云从远处奔袭而来，携着一道闪电唰地劈下，整栋楼瞬间就陷入黑暗，唯一的光源是紧闭的窗户外闪烁的云层。这下大家也没心思练习，三三两两聚在一起谈天说笑。白Rap听到背后的人在谈论下一个男团，可能是五个人，也可能是七个人。他想起给老爸立下的军令状，心思不免起伏，目光落到魏全能的侧脸，又有了别的想法。

晚上魏全能洗漱完，晃悠到白Rap门口发现里面只有他的室友何美男在。何美男正抱着柯基看视频，小狗大约是嗅到魏全能的味道，一溜烟跑过去在魏全能脚边转圈圈。何美男沉迷电视剧，连眼神都没给他，扔下一句白Rap还在舞蹈房。魏全能抓抓头发，咕哝道我只是路过而已，可脚步很诚实地往练习室那儿走。

白Rap躺在地板上，就像曾经无数个夜晚魏全能躺在地板上一样，伸展着四肢瘫成一个大字。

魏全能在他身边坐下，从口袋里摸出一瓶红花油，“擦擦不？”

白Rap翻了个身把衣服撩起来，腰背青青紫紫扎眼得很，他说话的声儿轻飘飘的像是真的累到了，“哥你帮我吧……”

魏全能叹了口气，倒了点再手心小心翼翼地抹在白Rap受伤的地方。小孩儿疼了也不吭声，憋着劲儿还说话，“你听说了吧，马上又要有新的团出道了。”

“嗯…不管几个人你肯定能出道的。”怕白Rap以为自己说安慰话，魏全能又补了一句，“我是真心的！”

“那我们两个要一起。”白Rap仰起脸，眼睛里映着的白炽灯亮到魏全能不敢看，“我也是真心的。”

传言成真是在半年后。

MG娱乐与西瓜TV联手在晚上8点的黄金时间推出了一档新的综艺《偶像ONE ON ONE》，宣布将由考核评级与路人投票共同推出一个新男团。近五十名练习生的照片与视频一公开，APP立刻被众人挤爆崩溃，空白屏整整持续了一个多小时，六七个热搜接连空降，各路营销号纷纷下水。

那会儿白Rap正在商业街和魏全能一道坐在路边摊喝椰子汁，吸一口的功夫涨了一万粉。他还没反应过来魏全能先从椅子上跳起来，“哇，小白你要火了！”

“你先下来！”白Rap已经不再是以前那个乖小孩了，一只手就把魏全能从凳子上扒拉下来。男孩儿又抱着膝盖团在椅子里刷实时热搜，时不时把手机怼到白Rap面前给他看好笑段子和彩虹屁。白Rap接受了对方的全部夸赞，一边咬着吸管一边托腮看着魏全能。他穿着松松垮垮的T恤，运动短裤的裤腿宽大到犯规，结实的大腿连着细长白净的小腿，膝盖让魏全能自己的下巴磕到发红。白Rap猛喝了好几口椰子汁，目光落到脚踝又黏住了。他才发现魏全能左脚脚踝上有一个串了小铃铛的红绳，堪堪挂在凸出的骨头上，像一枚摇摇欲坠的花瓣。铃铛没有声音，可白Rap却好像隐隐听到了叮叮当当。

魏全能在他耳边叭叭说要去给他求个护身符，前面正好有个庙，保佑他顺利出道一飞冲天大红大紫。白Rap跟着他走到庙里，指着魏全能的脚踝说想要一模一样的红绳。

小窗口里的阿姨探出脑袋瞅了一眼，“只有绑手上的，一个铃铛8块钱。”

白Rap点点头掏出10块。

魏全能拉住他的手，“你付什么钱！……再要个飞黄腾达。”

白Rap小声说，“这都是骗人的。”

魏全能把护身符塞进他手里，又把阿姨递来的红绳绑在他手上，“那你这个红绳子也没用。护身符我也买了，求个心安呗。”

白Rap朝他摊开手，“我要你的。”

魏全能敲了他一个毛栗子，“小屁孩。”

**_@白Rap-MG娱乐：[兔子]_ **  
**_配图：平安符 &富贵符_ **  
**_今天21:19 来自iPhone客户端_ **

4.  
魏全能的名次总在第八第九位徘徊，为此他暂缓了学业，全身心地投入到练习中。而白Rap和甄C位的角逐从一开始就打响了，轮流霸占着第一名的位置。两家粉丝也在网上吵得不可开交，互相把底裤都扒干净了也止不住谣言满天飞。甄部长在办公室抽着烟对公关说，不要管，让粉丝去撕，撕才有热度。

公司门口也开始有蹲拍的狗仔和粉丝。白Rap把窗帘拉开一小条缝就看到闪光灯咔嚓咔嚓，立刻坐回床边和柯柯大眼瞪小眼。过了会儿何美男从外头回来，抱着一个大蛋糕盒子神神秘秘的，小心地放到桌上后一屁股躺床上，“哎呀累死我了。”

“你去干什么了？”白Rap凑上去透过塑料膜往里面看，是一个双层巧克力蛋糕，顶上插着生日快乐，“你生日不是还没到吗？”

何美男说就当是提前过了，一会儿撒微笑还准备了好几斤小龙虾。他翻了个身从口袋摸出两三张小贺卡，最普通的那种，“我在蛋糕店就被粉丝发现了，应要送我礼物，我只拿了这个。”结果打开一看，何美男立刻啪地摔在桌上，脸还有点红，“给撒哥哥的干嘛塞给我？”

白Rap已经动手拆蛋糕盒了，“说明人家知道你俩感情好。”

何美男想了想，“也对，我俩是CP。你呢？男团总要炒CP的……喂谁让你现在吃了！”

“明知故问。”白Rap舔了一口叉子沾着的奶油，皱皱眉说太甜了。

缺了一角的生日蛋糕还是被摆在中间。何美男在黑暗里许完愿望后一口气吹灭了五根蜡烛，他头上还戴着傻兮兮的三角生日帽，两旁的贾跳舞和陈舞蹈一人一个拉炮，彩纸满天飞。魏全能的头发上也挂了一条粉色的，他不知道，正忙着帮何美男一起分蛋糕。

白Rap不太喜欢吃那么甜的，他只挖了一小块，一抬头就看到其他人开始进行生日会整人环节互抹奶油了。魏全能是被贾跳舞袭击的，鼻尖和脸颊都有，他佯装生气地挥着叉子把奶油又抹到大主唱脸上。大主唱嘴上说太幼稚不玩，转手就糊了撒微笑一脸。撒微笑活像个白胡子圣诞老人，何美男笑得快要蹲在地上了。

魏全能也跟着笑到捂肚子，一看白Rap一张小脸干干净净的，立刻起了贼心，想把奶油也抹到白Rap脸上。没想到被对方眼疾手快人赃俱获，抓着手腕一口吃掉了叉子尖儿的奶油。

“洗洗脸吧，你这样会掉粉的。”白Rap拉着他去了洗手间。

魏全能不满道，“瞎说，哥哥我全世界最帅。”

白Rap帮他把奶油擦掉，又抽了干净的餐巾纸沾了水把鼻尖儿和脸颊擦了一遍。他已经和魏全能一般高了，不用仰视就能看到魏全能的眼睛、看到里面倒映着自己的身影。魏全能之前把头发拉直了又染了色，像一颗圆滚滚的栗子，还是糖炒栗子，因为有奶油的香气。白Rap撑着台面，把他困在自己双臂之间，慢慢地凑近。

“哥，我今年过完生日就十八了。”白Rap开口道。

魏全能紧张地抓裤子，“……嗯，到时候我给你买个更大的蛋糕。”

白Rap直直地盯着他，目光灼灼，有什么东西就要呼之欲出。大主唱拍着门冲进来前他后退了一步，轻声地说了句我先出去了。魏全能倚着洗手台心跳如擂鼓，他揉了揉头发，又被大主唱给踢了出去，门在身后嘭地锁上了。

生日会一结束他就回到自己房间，刚踏进门连等都没开就被按在衣橱上让人亲了个结结实实，奶油味铺天盖地把他淹没。哪怕是伸手不见五指魏全能也知道是白Rap，男孩儿捧着他的脸毫无章法地对他的嘴唇又亲又咬，他无暇顾及窗帘是不是没拉、门是不是没关，全部注意力都在努力调整呼吸好让自己不显得那么狼狈。

“……唔……你会不会啊！”魏全能终于能喘口气，擦了擦唇角亮晶晶的口水。他努力压低声音，明明房间里就俩人，却好像做贼似地在衣橱下抱在一起。

白Rap搂着他的腰，“我初吻，你知足吧。”

“靠，小屁孩。”

“我马上就十八了，到时候有你哭的。”

魏全能只觉自己脸热得不行，“你成天想什么呢！”

白Rap又凑上去亲了几口，“想你。其实现在也可以，但我不能让你犯罪。”

秋末初冬的时候，M市气温骤降下了一场不大不小的雪，踩在地上嘎吱嘎吱的响。白Rap的生日恰好在这天，他拉着魏全能出门的时候天空还在飘雪，落在衣服上不一会儿就化成了水。商场一过十点就关了门，小吃街人太多又怕被认出来，最后兜兜转转去了离公司不远的小型游乐场。白Rap去买门票的时候看到窗口贴着购票须知，情侣票50元两个人，他清了清嗓子说要两张情侣票。卖票的老大爷瞅了他一眼问你对象呢，白Rap指了指正在玩儿氢气球的魏全能，说在那儿呢。

游乐场里只有一些过时的游乐设施，这个点几乎都没有人。虽然白Rap企图和魏全能挤在一匹旋转木马上还是被后者强力拒绝了。魏全能抱着杆子让他在旁边的坐骑上老老实实坐好，但音乐一响白Rap就和打开了开关似的，伸手拽过魏全能的衣领，冰凉的唇堵住了他的嘴巴。  
一圈下来魏全能被亲得七荤八素，说什么都不肯再玩儿了，像是生气似地自顾自往前走。可他又没法真的对白Rap生气，只能气自己意志太不坚定。白Rap从后面追上来拉住他的胳膊，“哥，你别不理我。”

“我哪敢不理你……”魏全能鼓着脸说，他放慢了步子，在雪地上踩出一一串串脚印。

白Rap见好就收也不闹了，他拉着魏全能的手放进自己大衣兜里，“年底差不多就要公布了。”

魏全能轻轻地嗯了一声，他的名次暂时在第六位，如果是七人团恰好能占一个位置，但终究不太保险。

白Rap在口袋里牵住他的手，“我吹蜡烛的时候许了一个愿望，我们两个肯定能一起出道。你可别想和别人炒CP。”

魏全能哭笑不得，说八字没一撇的事情你怎么想那么远，又说他把愿望讲出来会不灵。

白Rap刚想捏他脸，余光撇到后面不远处草丛里有人似乎在跟拍。他犹豫了一下，还是伸手揽住了魏全能的肩膀。

5.  
第一次也是唯一一次公演定在圣诞节，会场穹顶被设计成宇宙星辰、银河流淌，恒星球体高悬在半空中慢慢自转，和这次公演的主题「每个人都是最闪亮的星星」不谋而合。排练的间隙白Rap半躺在舞台上望着头顶闪烁的大片银河图案，耳边轮番滚动着几首大热单曲。白Rap拒绝全部演唱现成的歌，他自己关在宿舍里几天写出了一首《坏小孩》，梳着脏辫绑着发带，穿着牛仔衣和破洞裤唱着「可我就是一个坏小孩，不要任性以为我很乖，需要你24小时standby，才能真的感觉自己被爱」。二十四小时是夸张了点，白Rap忍不住扬起嘴角，在歌词旁边涂了两个手拉手的火柴人。

过了会儿他听到魏全能的歌声，他盘腿坐起来远远地看着中央升降台上的人。魏全能握着话筒正投入地唱着「可是啊总有那风吹不散的认真，总有大雨也不能抹去的泪痕，有一天太阳会升起在某个清晨*」。周遭骤然暗下来，白Rap只能借着头顶的星光才能看清他，像隔着浩瀚星河。他望着魏全能，追光灯打过来恰巧照亮了他坐的那块地方，好像把他无法藏匿的秘密彻底暴露在空气中。

这次公演他和甄C位有合作，似乎公司有心要把俩人捆绑。可白Rap和甄C位是一点交集都没有，俩人不熟到对方宿舍哪间都不知道。两个人合唱的时候都没拿正眼瞧过对方，各自机械地唱完各自的趴，还是从舞台两头下去的。

魏全能从升降台上下来，隔老远就看到白Rap朝他快步走过来。男孩儿在不知不觉中暴风成长，从一开始一颗小白菜唰地就长成小白杨。他今天还穿着件oversize白衬衫，束一半漏一半，风一吹衣袂像飞鸟的翅膀。魏全能不着边际地想，白Rap以后总要飞向更广阔的天空。

白Rap毫无顾忌地把自己大半个身体挂在魏全能身上嚷嚷着累，“给我充会儿电吧！”

魏全能任由他拖着往前走，周遭仍是一片昏暗，忙碌的工作人员从身边来回走过，几乎谁都不会去留意他俩。白Rap指着圆形舞台通向观众席的步道说，“我打听过了，公演的时候那里会布置成花道，到时候我们一起跑过去……”他拉着魏全能走到步道前向远处看去，近百米的长条形舞台两侧早就装好了无数个地灯，调试设备的工作人员正在认真检测每一处。偶尔有几盏灯闪烁着亮起，像是遗落在无垠宇宙里的星子。

排练结束已是深夜，白Rap洗漱好正要休息，甄部长一条消息把他从宿舍喊到办公室。男孩儿有点不明所以，推门进去时恰好看到甄部长把一沓像照片样的东西放进抽屉里。他的桌上铺着好几位练习生的资料表，白Rap眼尖，第一眼就看到最上面的是甄C位，心情立刻就不怎么好了。

“您找我？”白Rap坐在办公桌另一侧。

甄部长气定神闲，“我听说你好像不是很满意和甄C位合作？”

白Rap抿了抿唇，“……我和他不熟。”

甄部长说同事感情是可以培养的，你们是团里最有人气的两位，一加一大于二。

白Rap反问道，“名单已经确定了吗？”

甄部长交握着双手并没有回答这个问题。

白Rap有些急了，“我想和魏全能合作。”

甄部长笑了笑，“等你站稳脚跟再来谈这个问题比较好。”

回到宿舍后白Rap把自己埋进被子里，有点后悔刚才那么冲动。他不知道甄部长是不是看出些什么来，但转念又想男团成员关系好很正常，甄部长不是还想拉郎自己和甄C位吗。想着想着，白Rap困得睁不开眼便睡着了。手机屏幕也跟着暗下来，上面的时间显示离12月25日只有五天了。

魏全能是在倒数第二天的时候被甄部长叫到办公室去的。这两天陆陆续续有好几个练习生都和甄部长交谈过，连白Rap也未能幸免。男孩儿拍拍他的肩膀让他不要紧张，“说不定让你当队长呢。”他开玩笑道。

冬季的夜总是降临得很早。下午四五点的时候天已经擦黑，魏全能踩着夕阳余晖穿过走廊，站在甄部长办公室门口时没来由地有点心慌。他敲了敲门，得到应声后才推门而入。甄部长依旧坐在办公桌后面，隔着镜片盯着他的眼神让魏全能心生怯意。门在他身后悄然合上。

“你和白Rap关系很好？”甄部长问。

魏全能愣了愣，下意识点点头，“我们是很好的……朋友。”

“有多好？”甄部长又问，“是这种程度的好吗？”说着他拉开抽屉，从里面拿出一沓相片扔在桌上。照片像扑克牌似地摊开，每一张都赤裸裸地告诉魏全能他们的秘密再也藏不住了。他僵硬地往前走了一步，眼神落到桌上。他几乎能精准说出每一张偷拍的日期和背后的故事，有他和白Rap一起去逛商场的、在游乐园偷偷接吻的、手拉手进电影院的，甚至是在宿舍里俩人纠缠的模糊身影在此刻都变成锋利的刀子扎进他的心。

像是被人扼住喉咙，魏全能一句话都说不出来。他死死攥着裤子，很久才艰难开口问道，“小白他知道吗？”

甄部长嘲讽地笑了下，“他没必要知道。公演很重要，他不能受任何影响。”

魏全能好像听懂了，又好像没听懂，像大海里抓着唯一一根浮木地问，那你要我怎么做呢。

甄部长说，MG娱乐的新男团NZND马上就要出道了。我觉得你还是留在这继续带新的练习生比较合适。

“……他不会罢休的……”魏全能喃喃着。

“你是在威胁我吗？”甄部长把俩人当初进公司的合约摆在魏全能面前，“他很优秀，我不可能放他离开，况且违约金我想你们都承担不起吧。”他顿了顿，“还是说你舍得拉他一起跳悬崖？”

魏全能不晓得自己怎么离开甄部长的办公室，又是怎么回到房间。他的口袋里还有一张照片，是从那些「罪证」里拿的。照片里他和白Rap在路灯下抱在一起，四周黑漆漆的，只有路灯朦胧的光窥探到一丝亲密与暧昧。他们之间的秘密从来都那么鲜活，它从不安于现状、从不会不动声色，一旦见到光就想要太阳、呼吸到空气就野蛮生长，长出无数条藤曼从脚底将俩人紧紧缠绕。每一次注视、每一次触碰、每一次亲吻、每一次心动都是它的养分。直到它打破世俗戒线，让他人警觉它的危险与疯狂，拿出剪刀与火把，誓要将它烧得一干二净。

「……MG娱乐潜心打造的璀璨新星NZND，他们是人气爆表的创作担当白Rap、四千年一遇的门面担当何美男、拥有迷之微笑的高音王子撒微笑、人帅舞美的舞蹈担当陈舞蹈、solo无敌的大主唱，和全能Center甄C位……」

台下的欢呼声震耳欲聋，可白Rap什么都听不见。他机械地跟着身旁的队友走到舞台中央，延伸至观众席的花道被周围粉丝挥舞的应援棒点缀成星河长廊。所有人都在向前跑，向四处挥手、向远处欢呼，白Rap迈着僵硬的步子，每走一步身后的路像崩塌似地让他无法回头。

他孤身一人站在花道的尽头望向浩瀚宇宙，他失去了属于他的那颗星星。

6.  
M市的冬天始于一场气温骤降。魏全能裹着一件单薄的大衣恨不得把自己蜷缩在椅子里，手里捧着的保温杯里热水升腾着屡屡雾气，他小口小口地抿着，试图借此缓解腹部的不适。他的助理经纪人小唐拎着打包的粥急匆匆穿过拥挤的走廊，嘴里的「抱歉、不好意思」说了一路直到魏全能的休息室门口，进门时就看到自家艺人半躺在沙发里像只歪倒的企鹅。

“哥，喝点粥吧。”小唐把外卖放在桌上，“要录一整天呢，你不吃点东西会扛不住的。”

魏全能慢吞吞地坐起来，门外略嘈杂的音乐声让他恍然想起一会儿要登台唱歌。他的搭档还在隔壁休息室作准备工作。隐隐作疼的胃似乎被温热的小米粥安抚了，他吃了大半碗，剩下的怎么也塞不进了。小唐偷偷松了口气，边收拾桌子边说道，“我听说今天还有特别嘉宾要来，神神秘秘的，一点边角料都没有透露。”

“特别嘉宾？”魏全能把大衣脱掉挂在衣架上。他里面穿了件白色法式衬衫，敞开的领口露出的脖颈松松垮垮地系着一条印花靛蓝丝巾。休息室的暖气不是很足，他搓了搓手，刚刚下肚的小米粥带来的暖意正悄悄溜走。

“嗯，听说是个爱豆。”小唐替他拿了保温杯和牛仔外套，俩人离开休息室时恰好遇到刚化完妆的吴高音。魏全能和她打了声招呼，面上已全然没有身体不适带来的疲惫和倦意，“哇，姐姐你这身好漂亮。”吴高音算是他半个前辈，是MG娱乐为数不多单人在歌坛杀出血路的女歌手。魏全能听说是和她搭档，第一次参加唱歌类综艺而紧张的心总算稍稍落下。

“你今天也特别好看。”吴高音笑着说。

俩人在指定的位置上坐好便开始翻阅台本。魏全能发现他今天的任务不仅要唱歌，还要当某位神秘嘉宾的捧场粉丝——「在两位嘉宾唱完后称赞对方的完成度与情感投入」。他回头看了看观众席，大众评审和抽签选中的观众都挺冷静的，不像是有当红爱豆的粉丝呀。吴高音也朝他摇摇头，表示自己不清楚究竟是哪位歌手这么神秘。

他俩是第三组登台的，顺序不算太好，但胜在组合新颖配合默契，曾经的前后辈关系也有个话题度，魏全能对最后的投票还有点儿信心。他甫一坐回去胃又火烧火燎的疼起来，只能借着不太端正的坐姿压着那块儿试图缓解点疼痛。录制现场暖气打得很足，可他额头沁出一层冷汗。现场最了解他情况的经纪人在台下急得直踮脚，担心他身体的同时又怕生出些别的岔子。而这份担忧在看到相熟的另一位助理经纪人时达到了顶峰。

针扎似的疼从胃快要蔓延到全身，听到主持人说欢迎神秘来宾时魏全能半当机的脑子才又开始工作。他努力回忆台本的内容口中默默重复着「两位唱得很好感情也很充沛」，音响忽然发出低音贝司的声音，熟悉的和弦让魏全能一震。他抬头的一瞬间追光灯唰的打在舞台中央两个人身上。那个穿着大码牛仔衣，绑着头带梳着脏辫的人，不是白Rap又是谁？

“小齐？你怎么在这儿？”问出这句话的同时小唐也看到了台上的人。他想他也不需要答案了。《想唱就唱》节目组遮遮掩掩的重量级嘉宾原来就是当红组合NZND的成员白Rap。他在闪烁的灯光里捕捉到魏全能的表情，后者看起来听得很投入，甚至在跟着音乐有节奏地点头，还时不时和身边的吴高音聊了几句。如果小唐不知道他们的过去，他几乎就要相信魏全能此刻单纯地就在欣赏这首歌，这首白Rap写给自己无疾而终的初恋的苦涩情歌。

魏全能很俗地想，他快三年没有见过白Rap了。NZND出道的那天晚上，他拖着行李箱一个人登上回老家的火车。邻座的女孩正在看手机直播，他无法抑制自己把脑袋探过去一起看的欲望，小屏幕里的白Rap正站在花道的一头无措地望着前方，队友从他的身边跑过，奔向花道的尽头、奔向美好的未来。主持人开玩笑说白Rap一定是太高兴了，都忘记怎么走路了，才会像被人推着似的一步步挪着步子往前走。魏全能一下子红了眼眶，他把半张脸埋进胳膊里，用力咬着嘴唇才没让眼泪掉下来。女孩子以为他俩是同道中人，捂着嘴激动地说你也喜欢白Rap呀。魏全能笑了笑，吸吸鼻子说是呀，我喜欢白Rap，我最喜欢他了。

当红偶像的舞台自然精彩，更别说他的搭档是为电视剧献唱OST的新人小花鬼超红。魏全能在四面八方的摄像机镜头下维持着自然的表情，脑海里又神游天外地琢磨每一句歌词，好像自己都能无缝代入。直到点评时间开始话筒递到他手里，他才回过神来双手握着话筒，谨慎地把台本上的话润色一番后兢兢业业地夸奖了一通，什么歌很好听、唱得也很投入之类的话。旁边的吴高音大约也有台本任务，接着他的赞美继续道听起来像是在说一个悲伤的故事。

白Rap笑了一下，“嗯，这是我的故事。”

魏全能捏着话筒，机械地又重复了一句，唱得真好。

节目一直录到凌晨。

魏全能冷汗出了三四轮，衣服被暖气不断烘干。他站起来和其他艺人、工作人员一一感谢道别，动作太快眼前一片白光，恍惚间好像看到一个长得像白Rap的人朝这边走来。他定了定神，朦胧的光晕褪去后发现真的是白Rap，站在两米远的前方和歌坛的前辈握手致意。魏全能傻站了几秒，见对方丝毫没有交谈完的样子，便只能默默转身下了台。

通道里空调早就歇业，几乎和外面一样冷。他披上外套躲进休息室，桌上摆着的清粥小菜还在冒热气。作息不规律和高度紧张让他的胃拒绝接受一切食物，刚咽下去一口就立刻发出警报，疼得他勺子都拿不住。经纪人处理完别的事情赶回来时，休息室里空无一人，手机扔在桌上。小唐拉着路过的工作人员问有没有见到魏全能，都摇摇头说没看到。想了想，他只能硬着头皮走到VIP休息区，试图在神秘嘉宾附近搜索到自家艺人的身影。

魏全能当然没有心宽到去找白Rap。他还没有作好准备，无论是为今天的重逢还是为三年前的离别。眼下他正抱着马桶在洗手间里吐得昏天黑地，把吃的都吐完了还在吐胆汁，喉咙火烧火燎的疼。魏全能摸了摸口袋，发现手机没带在身边，只能自己摇摇晃晃站起来，像个酗酒的醉汉挪到洗手台，拧开水龙头用冷水漱口又洗脸。他卸了妆，脸色是病态的白，眼睛下面挂着两个明晃晃的黑眼圈，照镜子的时候都被自己的状态吓了一跳。

身后的门被打开。魏全能抽了几张纸赶紧擦了把脸，一睁眼就和镜子里的人来了个对视。

褪去嘻哈造型的大热偶像白Rap和记忆里的练习生白Rap仿佛重叠了。魏全能捏着团纸怔了半响，傻兮兮憋出来一句，你也来上厕所啊。

白Rap还保持着开门的动作，走廊里人来人往的嘈杂隐隐传来。他皱皱眉把门反手关上，咔哒一声隔绝出一方天地。不是在屏幕里、也没有刺眼的灯光，干干净净的还在滴水的脸，魏全能就在他的面前，一伸手就能触碰到的距离。

可是他没有。

7.  
接到《想唱就唱》邀约时白Rap还在片场拍戏，身上绑着威亚半挂在窗户外，头顶是一片湛蓝无云的天空。这是他接拍的第一部担任男主的网剧《萤火与暗星》，名字听起来是二流言情小说，可实际上是微恐的悬疑推理片，把热门元素都揉成一团的大杂烩。白Rap饰演的男主白举铁是天堂精神病院的病人，患有严重认知障碍的十六岁少年，在他眼里护士是有着血盆大口的尖牙狐狸、医生是会说人话的牛头怪，而自己是被困在城堡里的小说家。他的活动范围囿于一间狭小又肮脏的病房，大部分拍摄都是无实物表演，比如想象角落里跑来跑去的大老鼠、天花板一角顺着丝线挂着的毛茸茸的蜘蛛。和他对手戏最多的是另一位小有名气的男演员，饰演对精神病院真实情况存疑的无名侦探。

「咔！」

导演话音刚落，三四个人七手八脚地把白Rap从窗户外拉进来解开他的威亚。他还处在大脑充血的眩晕状态，坐在床角闭着眼睛任由化妆师在他脸上补妆。等到他的戏份全部拍完已经是大中午，白Rap跟着其他人一起领了剧组的盒饭后便窝进保姆车把自己扔进小沙发里，油乎乎的盒饭摆在桌上也没有打开。不一会儿经纪人小齐捧着牛肉色拉跑进来，换走了那份盒饭。

“刚才有个综艺的导演组打电话给我，想邀请你去参加。”小齐边翻手机边说，“唱歌类的，作为特邀嘉宾，去一次就行了。如果呼声高后面还能再加场。”

白Rap吃着没什么味道的减肥餐，“你接了？”

“如果只是这么简单我当然会接。但是他们还同时邀请了鬼超红，啊，鬼超红你知道的吧，甄C位那部电视剧的片头曲就是她唱的。”小齐说得很快，“简而言之，希望能打个包，让你俩合作。”

白Rap头都没有抬，“还有呢？”

小齐张了张嘴，最后还是叹了口气继续道，“在找我之前已经和甄部长联系过了，他同意了。还有就是，拟邀嘉宾的名单也发给我了，里面除了一些歌坛的前辈以外还有……”他顿了顿，似乎在斟酌用词，“还有你熟悉的新人歌手，魏全能。”

白Rap停下了叉芝麻菜的手。自从出道那天以来，「魏全能」三个字就成了一道禁忌的咒语，隐约知道内情的队友自然不会触到逆鳞，而对此一无所知的粉丝和路人提起时，哪怕只是屏幕上小小的三个字，都会让他承受剜心之痛。久而久之，像是身体的自我保护机制启动，他的心渐渐长出坚硬的壳，被无数条锁链束缚起来高悬于废弃的塔尖被主人遗忘。

“你要是不想去，我可以和甄部长……”

“去，为什么不去。”

白Rap又重新咀嚼起没味道的蔬菜色拉。他当然知道甄部长打的如意算盘，自己经纪人去只会白费口舌。更何况，他也想见他，M市的冬天就要来了，意味着两人的分离就要迈入第三个年头了。

开始录制的时候白Rap一直待在后台昏暗的过道里。或许是受到角色的影响，他开始习惯待在这样的环境里，四周的声音杂乱无章，不远处的舞台光怪陆离，白Rap抱着胳膊倚着墙，直到看见魏全能走上台，那些混乱嘈杂的声音和光线统统都消失了，只留下魏全能一个人站在追光灯温柔的光线里，一开口像潺潺流动的溪水，是初春第一汪融化的清泉带来春天的信号。他恍然想起有关过去的一些事情，自己抱着吉他赖在魏全能的宿舍里弹唱着几首小样，偶尔魏全能会为他和声，就像往嘴里扔了一把跳跳糖，充满跳动的甜蜜和爱意。

然而歌声逐渐远去，带走了他为数不多的快乐和自由，他被困在装着铁栏杆的小房间里，缝隙窄到胳膊都伸不出去，只有半个手掌能接住雨水和太阳。窗外传来嬉闹的声响，他认得那群人却又辨认不出他们的脸。他合上窗孤独地想，今天的晚餐还会有好吃的糖果吗？

“哥……小白哥！”

白Rap猛地回过神来，看到经纪人担忧的脸在面前放大。他揉了揉眉心说了句没事，由着其他工作人员帮他弄好麦和耳返。直到周围没有其他人了，小齐才压低声音问，之前联系过的心理诊所还要去吗。白Rap礼貌地向他走来的鬼超红点点头，目光又落向远方，轻声应道，过了今天再说吧。

他写过很多歌，藏在皱巴巴的A4纸和各色笔记本里。练习生的那段时光被天马行空的创作和情窦初开填满。他想唱给魏全能听，他不擅长说甜蜜的话，所有的爱都写在歌里。可是现在他站在台上，身边是另一位不熟的艺人，而魏全能坐在台下。他也曾经幻想这样的场景，他会走下台阶，无论是把话筒还是手递给魏全能，对方都会笑眯眯地接过或是牵住他的手。

幻想的崩塌只需要几秒。比如他听到不和谐的女声、比如观众都戴着一样的哭脸面具鼓着掌，又比如魏全能，他明明是自己见过的最活力最快乐的兔子，此刻却耷拉着耳朵，红红的眼睛像要沁出眼泪，会唱歌的嘴巴里发出痛苦的声音，「唱得真好」。

结束之后白Rap拒绝了鬼超红经纪人的邀请径直回到了VIP休息室，没有在意对方尴尬的神色。他陷进椅子里闭上眼睛，满脑子都是安静地听自己演唱的魏全能，和两年多前那个在出道公演日之前紧紧抱住自己的男孩。那时候他以为对方只是为即将到来的舞台而紧张，却不知道即将来临的是痛苦的别离。他曾去找过甄部长，后者轻描淡写地说，人气不够的人是没法出道的。

白Rap在空无一人的宿舍里慢慢蹲下身，过去的记忆从四面八方如潮水般涌来，将他拖入黑暗的深渊。

他揉了揉脸，深吸好几口气，目光聚焦到扔在一边的手机屏幕上。已经快要凌晨两点，明天他依然有拍摄任务，又要回到那个白色的小房子里。卸完妆后，他和经纪人说了一声便朝洗手间走去，一打开门，就看到心心念念的人正从镜子里惊讶地看着自己。

他们离得太近了，近到白Rap能清楚地看见从魏全能发梢滴落的水珠划过下巴、看见橘色暖光里他苍白又病态的脸色和青色的黑眼圈、看见他褪去层层外壳后过分消瘦的身体。魏全能直愣愣地盯着他，意识到说错话以后又闭上嘴巴，像在和他较劲谁会再次开口。

白Rap想，如果魏全能要走，必须得绕过他。他就堵在门口，错过一次就不会再错第二次。可偏偏老天像要和他作对，洗手间橘色的灯光忽然变得刺眼又尖利，镜子扭曲成了漩涡，墙壁开始轰然倒塌，落下的砖块又飞速垒成了一间病房，被封锁的窗户外扒着一只兔子，奋力地要挤进栏杆里，三瓣嘴着急得朝他大喊。兔子不应该会说话，可他的世界里兔子甚至会唱好听的歌谣。

“小白？！小白你怎么了！”

魏全能被突然蹲下抱头的白Rap吓了一跳，立刻冲上去搂住他，俩人一道蹲坐在地上。白Rap的情况看起来很不好，他浑身都在颤抖，双眼紧紧闭着，像是陷入可怕的梦魇无法脱身。魏全能手忙脚乱地去摸他的手机，在解锁密码时毫不犹豫地输入他们在一起的那天。

“是齐经纪吗，能不能来下后台男洗手间，小白有点情况！”

他抱着白Rap，一下下抚摸他的背，嘴里念着他的名字。魏全能忽然发现自己是如此无能为力，他完全不知道白Rap这两年到底经历了什么，也不知道现在除了找经纪人以外还能怎么安抚他，彷佛是个见义勇为的路人，等到警察来以后就能放心离开。

他从来没有这么难过，甚至比两年前还要悲伤。

直到白Rap被助理扶着从后门离开，魏全能仍呆呆地站在一旁，手心里还残留着对方脖颈覆着的薄汗。他苦笑着对齐经纪说了声对不起，嗓子又哑又干，“我不知道会这样……他是不是……是不是不愿意见到我……？”

“怎么会呢……”小齐叹气道，“虽然应该由他告诉你，但是我想你知道这件事会更有利于他的情况。所以……能耽误哥几分钟吗？”

8.  
NZND出道就一炮而红，主打歌从南到北口口相传，一夜之间所有商场的大屏幕全部滚动播放着这支MG娱乐推出的新男团。综艺、杂志拍摄甚至电视剧的邀约纷至沓来，一时间六个人都忙到脚不沾地，几乎没有空闲去做自己的事情，就连回宿舍睡觉都是一件奢侈的事情。甄部长大约是全部押宝在他们身上，不仅配了团经纪人，甚至大手一挥给每个人都找了各自的助理经纪人。白Rap对此没有任何意见，他差不多全盘接受了任何行程安排，哪怕有多不合理，好像这样就可以强迫自己不去想魏全能，不会痛苦，也不会快乐。

跟着白Rap的助理经纪人小齐对NZND出道前的风声传言也有所耳闻，正常也不大正常。MG娱乐来来去去很多人，有望出道却频频错过的大龄练习生还在选秀节目里拼搏，可魏全能消失得果决又干净，彷佛多待一秒就会戳破虚幻的泡沫。他背地里也打探过一些人的口风，却一无所获。

白Rap知晓后沉默了很久。他回想起出道前在部长办公室的谈话，只有站稳脚跟才有筹码去谈判。显然这背后有一个秘密，他得从零级小号开始练，一路过关斩将才能打败最后的大BOSS，救出高塔里的公主。想到这里，他又接下一个综艺，马不停蹄赶往另一个城市，在孤独的世界里竭力奔波。

重新听到魏全能的消息是在一年半以后。他为某部大热古偶剧献唱了插曲，以W娱乐歌手的身份在炎炎夏日出道了。彼时白Rap在公司附近的咖啡厅里往笔记本上插耳机，偷偷摸摸点开了这首歌的MV。店里的冷气开得很足，他喝完了一杯冰美式，歌曲loop到第五遍。进度条下面的相关推荐里一排魏全能的采访，白Rap迟疑了片刻，点开播放量最多的那个采访视频。

魏全能的脸出现在屏幕里时白Rap忍不住放缓了呼吸，鼠标又移到右下角全屏的小图标上。青年染了栗色的头发，穿了件再普通不过的T恤举着话筒，声音温柔地从耳机里流淌出来。白Rap忍不住趴在电脑前，摒住呼吸听着他不知道的故事。魏全能说他之前都在老家休息，散漫了大半年才又出来找工作；为什么离开MG娱乐？只是不想再当练习生啦；唱歌跳舞Rap比较喜欢哪个？唱歌，我跳舞不能看；知道NZND吗？当然啦，现在谁不知道他们呢；和同期的朋友还有没有联系？有啊，你看这是小贾刚才给我发的微信；同期练习生里最好的朋友还在吗？……他过得挺好的，我很放心。

白Rap想，他才不好，他一点也不好。可又一想，他们是朋友吗？

他们会在无人的角落里肆意亲吻，也会在人潮拥挤时悄悄勾住对方的手指。倘若眼睛能诉说爱意，那每一次的对视、每一次的凝望都能谱写出上万字爱的诗篇；倘若歌曲能诉说爱意，那每一句歌词、每一个音符都是一场盛大的爱的告白；倘若离别也能诉说爱意，那每一次的回忆、每一次的重逢都将它刻进骨头融入血液，即使万分疼痛也甘之如饴。

就像现在，电梯叮地一声，门缓缓打开，白Rap在这个寒冷萧索的冬天第二次遇到魏全能。他脚下是酒店柔软的地毯，头顶是菱格玻璃折射出的光。魏全能站在前方五米，正抬起手要按下门铃。

“……你怎么在这里？”回过神来白Rap已经走了过去，魏全能的手指停在那个小小的按钮上，转过头，惊讶又有些欣喜，“啊，小白！我来见一个制作人……”

门忽然被打开。和魏全能已知信息完全不符的中年男人出现在门口，他似乎刚洗好澡，非常随意地穿了酒店的浴袍，浑身还在散发热气。

魏全能愣了愣，又看了眼房间号，没错呀是这里，“请问是您邀请我……”

“是你啊，等你半天了，快进来，站在门口让人看到了多不好。”中年男子打断了魏全能的疑问，转身走进房间里。他迟疑片刻，正要跟着进去，白Rap一把拉住他的手腕，脸色有点难看，“你来见这个人？”

魏全能迟钝地点了点头，他摸出手机看了眼备忘录，确实是这一层这间房。白Rap盯着他的侧脸，最后像是和自己妥协般默默叹了口气，“那就进去吧，我和你一起。”

半小时后白Rap边给经纪人打电话边后怕地想，还好他今天和心理咨询师约在这家宾馆、还好他走错了楼层遇见了魏全能、还好自己跟着他一起进了房间。被误认成音乐制作人实际是来这里买特殊服务的中年男人被白Rap两三下制服在地嗷嗷打滚，差点被占了便宜的小歌手缩在一边捏着手机连声音都在抖，“晨哥，你是不是搞错了呀？……A栋803，对呀……”

白Rap额角一跳，凑过去说道，这里是B栋803。

魏全能张了张嘴巴，迅速和电话那头的人说了好几声抱歉。挂断后他双手合十对白Rap说，对不起小白，我改天再谢你，今天真的有急事！

白Rap只来得及「嗯」了一声对方就风风火火地冲出了门，一个黑色的东西啪地掉在地上。他走上前拾起来一看，是魏全能的钱包。他认得这个钱包，甚至记得是魏全能二十岁的时候自己送他的生日礼物。它静静地躺在白Rap 的手心里，沉甸甸的，像装着魏全能二十岁全部的回忆。他坐在床尾的矮凳上，打开钱包，透明夹层里露出照片的一角引起了他的注意。

他捏住那一角，像捏住了秘密的尾巴。白Rap兀自思想斗争了一会儿，犹犹豫豫地把照片一点点抽了出来。

和真正的制作人聊完已经过了两个小时，魏全能提心吊胆的心总算落下大半。制作人对他的水平毫不吝啬地褒奖，后续的单曲和专辑有了着落，几个人就着果汁和茶也相谈甚欢。目送制作人离开后，魏全能又再三感谢了牵线搭桥的晨歌手，不过他实在不好意思把走错房间牵扯出的丢脸后续说出来，只能悄悄拜托小唐再去A栋看看事情有没有解决。俩人刚穿过长廊走到A栋的后门，就见到白Rap的车停在门口，他的经纪人正在和别人交谈着什么。

魏全能探出脑袋，远远看到大门旁边的凉亭吸烟区里一个熟稔的身影。橘红色的微光在夜色格外醒目，白Rap咬着根细烟坐在凉亭里，垂着脑袋不知在想什么。听到脚步声，他才慢慢抬起头，在黑暗的环境里辨认出魏全能的脸。

“你怎么抽烟了……”魏全能走到他跟前。

白Rap闻言把烟掐灭扔进垃圾桶，“在等你。”

魏全能看了眼他俩的经纪人，好像都没有要过来打搅的意思，便坐到白Rap对面说，“刚才的事情谢谢了，都处理好了吗？”

白Rap没有回答，从口袋里掏出一个钱包问，“这是你的吗？”

魏全能下意识摸了摸衣服，“……对，诶我什么时候掉的……”

白Rap却没有立刻还给他，而是打开钱包从里面拿出一张照片举在他面前，“那这个呢？”

那是一张裁剪过的照片，边缘歪歪斜斜，恰巧能塞进钱包的夹层里。照片拍得有点模糊，视角和光线都昭示着这是被偷拍的一幕——街角的路灯下有人相拥在一起。灯光微妙地照亮了其中一个人的侧脸，和他围在脖子上又垂在身侧的红色格子围巾。

“这是你送给我的，还记得吗？”白Rap问，“那时候我几乎天天戴着它，何美男想问我借我都不肯。”

魏全能怔在原地，一动也不动。他听到白Rap又问，你怎么会有这个照片。

你是不是瞒着我什么？

为什么还不肯告诉我真相？

魏全能拿过照片，透过它仿佛能看到十八岁的白Rap将他抱了满怀，在寒风肆虐的夜晚、在一个不起眼的街角、在某个让镜头的窥探下紧紧地抱住自己。他抬起胳膊也抱住了小孩儿，手放在他的后脑勺轻轻地拍了拍。呼出的气都变成白雾消散在空气里，白Rap的声音闷闷的，他说魏全能我喜欢你，我们在一起好不好？

他记得自己被逗笑了，说弟弟你亲都亲过了现在再问，是不是有点过分了。

白Rap又说，那不一样，我要正式地告诉你，我喜欢你，我们在一起吧。

魏全能仰起头看着街灯、看向远处黑漆漆的马路，又看见白Rap红透的耳朵，他怀里是温暖的、沉甸甸的重量，是一颗恒星，全宇宙最亮的那颗。

他说，我一直都喜欢你啊，最喜欢你。

9.  
节目录制完以后，魏全能有很长一段时间没有再见到白Rap了。他大多时间都窝在房间里看看电影写写歌，录了几个demo发给音乐老师，开始准备出道以后第一张专辑。而NZND的行程从不是秘密，他们依旧辗转于各个舞台、各个综艺、各个广告里，魏全能盯看着一波又一波广告推送，鬼使神差地点进了白Rap的微博。

白Rap的微博名自出道那天起就变成了「@NZND_白Rap」。第一条微博是成团之夜发的营业博，过去的痕迹好像被抹杀得干干净净。魏全能花了两分钟看完了他全部的微博，心忽然就空了一块。他拿起手机打开微信，点开白Rap经纪人的对话框，纠结了很久还是无法免俗地发过去一句，他最近还好吗。

《萤火与暗星》前几天才杀青。魏全能用小号刷微博时看到几张路透，白Rap还穿着剧里的蓝色条纹病号服，被太阳一照白得几乎透明，风一吹就会消失似的。他曾看过这部剧的简介，一个患有认知障碍的小说家寻求真相和自由的故事。录制节目那天晚上齐经纪偷偷告诉他白Rap入戏太深需要心理辅导，魏全能当下担忧得不行，又不知怎么开口打破横亘在俩人之间的冰面，就和小齐交换了微信。齐经纪偶尔会和他通气，比如白Rap今天又去心理咨询室报道，看到幻觉的次数明显减少了。

「可能因为你们又重逢了吧。」

魏全能盯着这句话好久，心就像吸饱水的海绵，胀得让人想落泪。

他正要合上笔记本，左下角忽然跳出来一条新闻——「当红偶像组合NZND成员白Rap疑似患有抑郁症」。魏全能一下子坐起来，鼠标划了好几次才点开这则新闻，大意说白Rap被拍到多次和心理咨询师会面，还有不知名的剧组工作人员透露他状态不佳，经常独自一人神情恍惚，精神状况堪忧。文字下面是几张偷拍照，说是和朋友见面也很合理，但里面有一个人魏全能却觉得很眼熟。

他还没来得急细想，齐经纪发来的消息弹了出来，一个地址和一句话，「哥你能来一下吗？」

魏全能立刻套上衣服拿好车钥匙，连自家经纪人都没通知，匆匆忙忙就赶了过去。一路上他开得飞快，半个多小时的路程愣是二十分钟不到就走完了。他把车停好后戴上帽子和口罩，按照齐经纪的指示绕了几条小路终于来到白Rap的家。两台电梯都停在十几层，魏全能急得来回走，等不及便从逃生通道一路往上跑。等他气喘吁吁地站在白Rap家门口，门像有感应似地打开了，从里面走出个人。魏全能一看到他的脸就想起来那天在宾馆楼下遇见过。他同魏全能打了声招呼便离开了，门就大剌剌地敞着，魏全能探出脑袋小心翼翼往里面看，白Rap忽然就出现在他面前，吓得他往后一蹦，“……你怎么不出声儿啊！”

白Rap弯腰拿出一双毛茸茸的拖鞋，“你怎么不进来？”

魏全能四处张望了一下问你经纪人呢，白Rap说当然是去公司处理这个新闻了。

他干巴巴地「哦」了声，踩着软绵绵的拖鞋来到客厅的沙发里端正地坐好。白Rap倒了杯水搁在茶几上，坐在他对面。魏全能刚说了句谢谢，第一口就被呛到，咳得惊天动地，吓得白Rap立刻给他拍背顺气，“喝慢点啊……”

魏全能边咳边顽强地问，“你……你还好吗？”

白Rap抚背的手顿了顿，两条胳膊环住魏全能的肩膀，把脸埋进他的肩窝，好半响才说了句我不好。

他不是专科生，没有受过演技培训，为了能尽快进入角色只能把自己变成它。可连轴转的行程、越来越少的休息时间、交织的掌声与质疑声都变成无形的压力，让他越来越像剧里的白举铁。有时候宾馆是上锁的病房，打不开的窗户被铁栏杆过度加固，地毯的花纹像长出无数条荆棘的灌木类植物。白Rap躺在床上，就好像躺在小小的单人床里缩成一团，他常常想念兔子，唯一会和他说话的兔子，会拿出一个玻璃瓶摆在窗口，里面装满了闪闪烁烁的星星。突然兔子被怪笑的小丑擒住脖子，后腿滴滴答答地淌着血，发出痛苦的哀鸣。他猛地惊醒，在偌大的房间里冷汗涔涔，四周静悄悄的，什么都没有。

魏全能握住他的手腕，轻声说了句对不起。他转身抱住白Rap，像曾经做过无数次那样轻轻拍着他的背，“对不起，小白。我不该丢下你一个人。”他顿了顿，又说道，“那张照片我很喜欢，所以偷偷留下来了。”

他的视线开始模糊，鼻子堵着所有的委屈和伤心，“……我也不知道该怎么做，你们马上要出道了……我不可以……”

白Rap捧着他的脸目光灼灼，“你当然可以！”他叹了口气又抱住魏全能，像要把过去错失的全部补回来，“你不可以再一个人跑掉，不然我立刻在微博上官宣。”

魏全能眨眨眼睛，一颗眼泪从睫毛滴落淌进白Rap的衣领里，“……官宣什么？”

白Rap说，当然是你不嫌弃生病的我，和我喜结连理啊。

“你胡说什么啊……”魏全能想起十几岁的白Rap不让他和其他人炒CP的豪言，忍不住笑出声。但又念及白Rap的状况，还是担忧地问道，“之后还要看心理医生吗？”

白Rap说偶尔复查就行了。他想，这部剧已经杀青，魏全能也回来了，有些事情也快要水落石出了，今年也许会是很好的一年。想到这里，他拉住魏全能的手说，“我想和人气歌手合作。”

“诶？”

“不好吗？我们能一起唱歌、一起跳舞……”白Rap边说边拿出手机给他看了好几个限定唱跳组合。

魏全能摆摆手，眼神飘忽道，“唱歌可以，跳舞就算啦。我基本功都要忘记了……”

白Rap看了他几秒，点点头说好，他会和经纪人讨论这件事。

“你饿吗，我去找点吃的。”他边说边起身去厨房，听见魏全能说想吃水果。白Rap应了一声，打开冰箱，冷气扑面而来。他拿出几个橙子，脑子里却在想别的事情。他太了解魏全能了，了解到可以以解读魏全能为主旨出一本心理分析大全。比如刚才那个瞬间，他凝固的表情、看向右侧的眼神、不自然的动作，都在明明白白地诉说一件事情——他又在隐瞒。

白Rap的热搜还挂在前三位，甄C位出道前霸凌练习生的爆料又让网络炸开了锅。某个一级小号在#白Rap看心理医生#的热搜词条里发了好几百字的自述和自证，把甄C位当年在MG娱乐欺凌其他练习生的事情描述地生动形象、有理有据。粉丝闻风而动，纷纷把这个一级小号骂得狗血淋头，更是扬言要以造谣为由报警。紧跟着，有四五个日常微博号也开始跟帖爆料，热搜词条瞬间就变成了#甄C位 霸凌#。

魏全能对此一无所知，他正陪白Rap窝在沙发里前段时间刚上映的电影。茶几上铺满了各式各样的外卖和饮料，魏全能心里默念明天就减肥，接着往嘴里塞了几口薯片。悬疑的情节吸引了他全部的注意力，以至于完全没有发现身旁白Rap的心不在焉。年轻的男孩儿捏着手机放在大腿边，手指飞快地敲击着屏幕发送一条又一条讯息。

「暂时都搞定了，一会儿我不来了，你和他好好谈谈吧。」

「谢了。」

「这是我分内的事，你应该去W娱乐谢谢晨歌手。」

「？」

「你该不会完全没有看微博吧？」

白Rap打字的手顿了顿，立刻切到小号点开热搜，在甄C位霸凌的词条里齐刷刷全是各路营销号转发的一个视频。他借口上厕所躲进了洗手间，把门关上后立刻点开视频。白Rap几乎一眼就认出是MG娱乐练习室楼的五楼走廊拐角，视频的角度是从斜对面的舞蹈教室门缝里偷拍的，甄C位似乎正在和另一个人争吵，手推推搡搡，嘈杂的背景音里断断续续传来诸如「我要他好看」的威胁。他紧皱眉头，心越跳越快，直到另一个人的声音也被镜头捕捉并紧跟着一记巨响，他仿佛眼睁睁地目睹兔子从窗口直直地跌下去，自己却扒着栏杆无能为力。

视频到这里戛然而止。

“小白，你还没好吗？”电影已经结束了，魏全能揉了揉酸胀的脖子，跑到洗手间门口敲敲门。

可里头没有应答，只有自来水哗哗的声响。

10.  
魏全能其实不大记得那天争执的缘由，可能是甄C位的冷嘲热讽和出言不逊。但发展到动手则是对方开始用白Rap挑衅，知道自己百分百能出道便叫嚣着说哪怕一个团我也会给他颜色看。魏全能不擅长吵架，气上头也只是大声吼道你敢动他试试，结果没想到甄C位一把甩开他的手，胳膊肘一顶，把他直接撞下楼梯。一瞬间他的脚踝传来尖锐的刺痛，而罪魁祸首早就畏罪潜逃，留下魏全能一个人抱着腿缩在楼梯转角处痛得直掉眼泪。

他摸出手机下意识想找白Rap，可小孩儿此时正加班加点地为公演排练。场子离MG大楼有点距离，贸然跑出来肯定会被蹲点的狗仔娱记抓个正着，更何况白Rap也不会被允许离开。魏全能盯着俩人聊天框很久，咬着嘴唇把手机塞回口袋，自己扶着墙慢慢吞吞地站起来，一步步挪回宿舍。

冷毛巾敷过后疼痛感少了许多，魏全能拖着行李箱按照计划一个人上了火车。六七个小时硬卧坐下来，脚踝又开始疼到让他直冒冷汗。下了火车他一瘸一拐地直接去了医院，没过多久就被告知踝关节不仅扭伤严重导致韧带撕裂还有轻微错位，至少得在床上躺好长一段时间。他拎着一大包药站在医院门口，车来车往，人流涌动，一时间不知该往哪里走。

“其实我本来也不怎么喜欢跳舞……”魏全能安慰道。前面一开门就被双眼通红的白Rap吓了一大跳，什么话都不说紧紧抱着他，双臂禁锢得魏全能几乎要透不过气。他揉了揉白Rap的脑袋哄了好几遍，后者才不情不愿地松开胳膊，把手机摆在他面前。魏全能看了个大概就明白了，过往旧事被翻出来，伤口明明不在白Rap身上，可男孩儿依旧难过心疼得无法呼吸。

白Rap说什么都不肯放开手，就连躺在床上也要抓着魏全能的手腕，生怕他又和长翅膀似地飞走。以前在宿舍他也找各种理由要和魏全能睡一张床，最开始还是颗小豆丁时床就有点挤，到后来白Rap身高猛窜到一米八，单人床终究承受了自己不应承担的重量。魏全能经常半夜被热醒，发现白Rap半个身体都压在他身上，脸贴着自己脖子，呼出的热气让他脑袋发懵。

“……诶，你挪开点……”魏全能勉强把自己胳膊抽出来，可白Rap不依不饶地又把他抱住，“不要……我要掉下去了……”

“那你脑袋别对着我，好热啊……”魏全能又试图转过身面对墙壁，但白Rap的手把他脸掰过来，嘴巴凑上去给他一个黏糊糊的吻。小孩儿没什么吻技，舌头在魏全能嘴巴里横冲直撞，手不老实地从脖子一路摸下去。魏全能被他搞得浑身燥热，忍不住敞开大腿，小腿勾着白Rap的小腿磨蹭。没什么是手不能解决的，几团餐巾纸咕噜噜从床上滚下来，魏全能迷迷糊糊闭着眼睛，感觉白Rap将他搂得更紧了。

NZND的热搜沸沸扬扬半个多月，终于以甄C位退团暂时画上句号。五人团又沉寂了一段时间，才随着白Rap的网剧播出重新回到大众视线。在接受采访时，白Rap也首次回应之前的传闻，表示自己因为入戏太深才会接受心理疏导，也请大家多多关注作品和特殊人群。与此同时魏全能也受到白Rap的邀请，正式的那种，穿得一本正经跑到W娱乐，就差手里捧一束花了。

“你干嘛呀？”魏全能赶紧把他拉进小会议室，门一关阻隔了一众八卦视线。

白Rap拉了拉衣服下摆，“邀请你一起合作，你答应过我的。”

“不是，这么急吗？”魏全能挠挠头，“你们不应该也要出单曲吗？”

白Rap理所当然地点点头，“但那是团的，我找你是个人邀请。”他像变戏法似地又从兜里摸出个U盘放在桌上，“这里面有几个demo你可以回去听听。”

魏全能在音乐工作室泡了大半天，等他终于意识到饿已经过了九点。南方冬天的夜晚格外的冷，他走出大楼惊讶地发现天空中已经飘起了小雪花，落到手心里瞬间就化成了水。他赶紧拿出手机，抓着落下的瞬间连拍了好几张，选了一个热门的滤镜发了微博说刚忙完好累呀。不一会儿，手机就震动了几下。他划开锁屏一看，是助理经纪人小唐发来的微信。

「哥，你是要和白Rap稳定合作了吗？你告诉我我好有个准备。」

魏全能一头雾水回了个问号，小唐又立刻发来四五条微信和一堆截图，隔着屏幕都能感受到他的焦虑。

「下雪天是你俩的暗号吗？」

**_@NZND_白Rap回复@魏全能W：我这里怎么没有下雪？_ **

「你看白Rap新换的置顶，你还有什么没告诉我的！」

**_@NZND_白Rap：A NEW START._ **  
**_配图：平安符 &富贵符_ **  
**_今天21:06 来自保卫兔子_ **

魏全能咬着嘴唇无奈又羞涩地笑了出来，他又拍了一张街灯的照片直接回复了白Rap的评论。雪有些大了，他坐在花坛旁百无聊赖地踩着鞋带玩儿。过了好一会儿，远处传来急促的脚步声，魏全能抬头一看，刚刚还在微博上疯狂「营业」的人正朝自己跑来。

白Rap随便套了件羽绒服，很丑的款式，头发被风刮得乱飞，鼻梁上还架着一副眼镜。他放慢了脚步走过去，抓住魏全能的手一把把他拉进怀里。没有上锁的房间、没有迷幻的光线、没有可怖的怪物，四周是普普通通的街道，路灯发出兹拉兹拉的声音，雪花纷纷扬扬飘下来落到白Rap脖子里。魏全能还是魏全能，那只兔子忽然就不见了，无论白Rap闭上眼睛或是进入梦里都再也没有看到过它。

“这说明你已经脱离了角色，是个好消息。”年轻的心理咨询师这么说道，“是有什么遗憾的事情吗？”

白Rap摇摇头，“只有真实的东西才能牢牢抓在手里，幻觉只能是幻觉。”

心理咨询师合上病历本，打开诊室的门，“那就祝你好运。”

白Rap稍稍放开魏全能，路灯的光昏暗又朦胧，他好像再次回到十八岁，或者更早，早到第一次情窦初开的时候，青涩却炽热的欲望在心尖乱跳。他凑上前，鼻尖碰到魏全能的鼻尖，后者看起来紧张急了，摒住呼吸一动也不敢动。

“你闭上眼睛。”白Rap软乎乎地哄道。

魏全能嘴上嘟囔着又被拍到怎么办，但老老实实地照做。陷入黑暗让他更加不知所措，全身的神经都紧绷着探出触角，试图感受外界所有的异动。

白Rap亲了亲他的唇角，“管他呢。”

他找回了他的星星，其他事情又有什么重要的呢？

-全文完-


End file.
